Lust of a Blonde Hero
by Akuma Nakamura
Summary: CHAPTER 4 ADDED! Five years after the end of the Fourth Great War, Naruto and Team 7 receive Jonin promotions. Kiba confesses his love for Naruto, and Naruto unexpectedly confesses his for the canine... There will be lemon, yaoi action scenes so you're forewarned! KibaNaru pairing
1. The Announcement

**I don't own Naruto, the rights belong to the talented kishimoto-san**

**Pairings: NaruKiba**

**Universe: Shippuuden Era, Some minor changes**

For some odd reason I gained an obsessive attraction to Kiba, suddenly he was instantaneously sexy to me lol. But anyway inspiration for this story comes from a lot of stories lol, I kinda have previous experience for yaoi, lemon stories... I take criticism very easily, I won't get mad because everyone has their own opinion and I like that...

Naruto opened his pale blue eyes to his messy apartment. He checked his clock to see that it was noon, _dammit I overslept again_! He thought to himself. Naruto hurriedly threw his clothes on while brushing his teeth, he knew Tsunade would punch him a 100 meters away if he were to be late for Team 7's promotion to Jonin after the end of the 4th Great War, which was almost five years ago. Naruto ran towards the Hokage's mansion where Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shizune awaited him.

"Baka, you were still sleep weren't you!" Sakura angrily exclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura I was so nervous about becoming a Jonin, that I was afraid everyone would hate me, dattebayo." Naruto added.

"Even if you were nervous, a ninja shouldn't be late to his own promotions. After all you were almost killed for being overconfident in Kurama's powers, even that Madara was able to rip him from you." Sasuke provoked Naruto "Well if it weren't for _your_ arrogance thinking you could kill an Uchiha elder you wouldn't have to be saved by Kabuto, you'd be dead to! Besides Obito was able to rip all jinchuuruki from Madara and seal them into me, making me the Juubi's host. You awakened the rinnegan due to Kabuto implanting Hashirama's cells within you." naruto yelled Tsunade and Sakura punched Naruto and Sasuke respectively, on their heads. Both having a demonic gleam in their eyes.

Tsunade gestured Kakashi and Shizune to walk out with her to announce to the village that the Hero's of War will become Jonin. "Attention Konoha Ninja and citizens, as your Hokage I am pleased to announce that I, Tsunade, am promoting the following to Jonin; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone here and those whom died, know that what these three did on the front lines earns them this promotion, if I could I would name all three as Hokage." Tsunade screamed to the roaring and cheering village The team walked out to face the crowd, Naruto held up his peace sign and showed his signature smile.

"Sorry Sakura, Sasuke, I'm Konoha's Orange Hokage" Naruto bragged, causing the village to scream and chant NA-RU-TO!

"Man that bastard outclassed us again, eh Shino?" Kiba snarled as he stood with his arms crossed. "Naruto outclassed us when he left to train with Jiraiya. Why you ask? Because Jiraiya-sama was a Sannin." Shino apathetically stated. _He's actually kinda cute just standing up there, his scent is somewhat sweet. I've always seen him this way before. I want him_. Kiba angrily thought causing him to growl. "Um...K...Kiba-kun, are you okay?" Hinata softly whispered in Kiba's ear. "I'm fine..." He lied Kiba continued admiring Naruto's beautiful body, he wanted to cuddle with him. Then he was struck with an idea that would get him and the blonde together. He snuck off, away from the Hokage's mansion. Shino saw him and closely followed. After the ceremony, the other Jonin's took the new three rookie Jonin's out to eat. They each enjoyed a nice drink or two of sake, followed by a few gifts. Afterwards the three parted ways down the street towards their houses. Naruto was skipping down the street, he knew that he was one step closer to becoming Hokage. He hummed a tune as the keys in his door jingled, when he entered his house and flipped the light switch, it didn't work.

Alerted, Naruto immediately took out a kunai, "who's there?" A familiar voice spoke up and said "who would've thought you could detect me so fast, or is it because you're a Jonin now...?" As the dark figure walked into the light coming from outside, naruto immediately recognized that it was Kiba. _What is Kiba doing here?_ Naruto thought. "Fight me... Naruto!" Kiba challenged "Wha...no, you're still a Chuunin I'm way out of your league dog-boy." Naruto spoke, without thinking. Kiba had tears in his eyes, Naruto hurt him a little. "A Chuunin that'll kick a Jonin's ass." Kiba exclaimed with glee, holding his tears back.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean it that way?" Naruto smiled nervously as he walked pass the speechless brunette. Kiba wanted to just push the blond on the bed and beg him to do him, but he stopped himself from proceeding. Kiba went and fixed the light he had switched off and turned them on, now he could see Naruto's beautiful body radiating in a calming and warm chakra. He looked on in awe at the blond, before Naruto sharply turned his way, causing Kiba to turn noticeably.

"Jeez Kiba, I said I was sorry, you don't have to stare me down." Naruto stated with a hint of fear in his voice. There was Kiba's vision again causing him have to calm down..._again_, he walked over sat beside the blond he gently traced his finger up the blonde's thigh before he realized what he was doing._ Shit!_ he thought, _he's gonna kick me out at this point_. "Um… Kiba-kun are you okay?" Naruto said while placing his hand on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba stared at the blond in the face before proceeding with a quick "Yea, never better."

"Then please continue…" Naruto whispered seductively, had Kiba heard him correctly? He jumped to his feet and exclaimed "Come again?" Naruto looked shocked and calmly reiterated his statement "I said then why'd you do that? Are you sure you're okay today Kiba-kun?" This time the blond stared directly into Kiba's soul, Kiba whimpered a bit before he finally spoke up, "No.. I'm not okay, in fact i haven't been okay at all!" Kiba screamed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Naruto cheerfully stated. He put on his signature smile, " I'm all yours now." _I wish_. Kiba thought, "You wouldn't understand… It's an Inuzuka thing kinda." Kiba sadly voiced, staring blankly into the floorboards.

" I said i'm all _yours_!" Naruto impatiently yelled, raising up off his bed. The brunette yelped and gulped at the same time, he mustered up enough courage to say "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't get freaked out and hurt me."

"Uh.. yea I promise…?" Naruto said, confused, which quickly became interest. Kiba sighed a proceeded, "I like you Naruto… A lot, no, I _love_ you Naruto. You were always with me when we were younger, we laughed, played, and trained together. I've had a crush on you since the academy days to be honest, but everyone treated you horribly and I knew I didn't have the strength to change their minds, so I blindly joined them. I'm so sorry Naruto, please forgive me." Kiba was now crying, Naruto was in shock at the brunette's confession before he kneeled down and kissed the brunette's forehead. "It's okay, Kiba-kun, I forgive you. Honestly I do." Once again Naruto's signature smile calmed the sad brunette. Kiba wiped his tears away and tried smiling, which only made him look awkward. "That's a cute face." The blond whispered softly. Both the brunette and blond were blushing, the brunette's sad look returned, "Although everyone knows I'm gay, they don't know if you are. I won't ask you to choose, but know that I'll always be with you no matter what. If you don't choose me please don't stop our friendship, I never want to lose you Naru..." The blonde interrupted Kiba with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm sure no one will care either way, I've always obsessed about Sasuke so I'm sure they thought I was at least bi, but honestly I don't feel anything for him, I never did. I was just distracted at the fact he understood what I was going through and he was leaving so abruptly... Kiba, to tell the truth, I often had thoughts about raping you when we used to hang out. I had to control myself when we'd wrestle with each other. Even now almost nine years later, I still feel that same way." The brunette looked on in shock, is he serious? He thought, "wait why are you telling me this now? You made me go through all those sleepless nights, all the wet dreams, the masturbating, for nothing?" Kiba yelled.

"I didn't want you to scare you off... at that time as long as I had a friend that's what kept me going. Sorry Kiba, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, not to mention, you hadn't_ come out_ yet." Naruto regretfully stated, now both canines' eyes were filled with tears, even Shino, who was hiding in Naruto's closet, shed a tear. Naruto lied back on his bed which creaked a little, Kiba looked up at the blue-eyed boy passionately until he finally gave in, "Naruto, please... relieve me!" The blond looked on in shock, "Wh... What?", the brunette eagerly sat on Naruto's lap, "Well...?" The brunette impatiently reiterated. "Kiba, are you sure you're not caught up in the moment?" Naruto sadly voiced, seeing the brunette's eager grin slowly fade, the blond, out of sympathy, smiled from ear to ear, "Okay!" Kiba, traced Naruto's chest muscles with his tongue, he slowly lifted the blondes shirt. Revealing the blondes wonderful physique. Naruto let out occasional moans, "Damn... Kiba, you're such a tease..." Naruto slurred. The blond decided to join in on the fun and slowly unzipped Kiba's jacket, he ran his hand down the brunette's back, sending chills down his spine. The blond, now sitting up, slowly lifted Kiba's undershirt off, revealing the brunette's slim physique. He nibbled on the brunette's ear until his shirt was completely removed, Naruto lightly traced the brunette's clan marks on his face with his tongue. "And...you call me... a tease..." The brunette barely spoke as the pleasure was becoming overwhelming.

The brunette almost tore the blonde's shirt off, he lightly took the blonde's pants zipper between his teeth and slowly unzipped the pants while staring his crush in the face, he could see the passion building in Naruto's eyes. _I'm a natural_. The brunette arrogantly thought to himself, once he removed the blonde's pants, Kiba could smell that Naruto had been sexually deprived for some time. The scent was a sweet, almost relaxing essence, it was pure heaven to the brunette's nose and body. It was the same scent he had picked up earlier at the ceremony; Naruto, feeling that Kiba wanted more attention, slowly rubbed his leg against the brunette's member. The blond then placed his hands into the brunette's pants, he removed one hand slowly and unzipped the dog-boy's pants. "Aaahh... Naruto, now you're being really unfair..." The brunette uttered softly, as if he lost thought. The blond, in one swift motion, removed the brunette's pants and was now on top of his lover. The brunette, keeping his eyes focused, looked down to see how close both their members were to each other. Both of the canines' boxers restrained their erections, the horny brunette clutched the blonde's boxers and started pulling them off. Realizing his lover's impatience, he clamped down on Kiba's boxers and barked a little, with his mouth this close, the brunette almost lost it. _Why is he teasing me so much?_ The brunette thought. Now, completely naked, the two repositioned themselves to get comfortable, the blond arched over the brunette and took his semi-hard member in his mouth. Kiba yelped and tensed up, the blond carefully worked his tongue around the tip causing several constrained moans from the brunette. The blond bobbed up and down, he'd occasionally suck once he reached the brunette's soft pubic hairs, Kiba couldn't hold on much longer he knew he was going to cum.

"Aaahh... Naruto... I-I'm going to cum..." Kiba whimpered between the blondes strokes. _He's so cute!_ The brunette thought, as he saw the blond release his mouth from his now fully erect member. The blond pierced the brunette's heart with his gaze, he seemed troubled. "S-should... We been doing this...? I mean I feel like we should go out a couple of times at least before we do this." The blond voiced, pondering his own decision.

"What...? You can't just lay that on me after we came this far..." Kiba passionately yelled. "Kiba, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to think I was only after sex. I really do think we should wait though... At least let everyone know we are boyfriends now. Wouldn't Tsume kill you if she smelled _sex_ on you..." Naruto stated blatantly "Oh shit, you're right...! My mother would skin me alive if she found out I had sex with an unknown partner..." Kiba laughed nervously. Both slid their boxes back on and cuddled each other. "I love you, Kiba." Naruto yawned "I love you too." Kiba reassured Both boys passed out within a few minutes of feeling each other's breathing pattern. _What that's it? These guys are both teasers! You can't pull off something like that Naruto-kun then stop, you'd piss off a bunch of people that way_. Shino thought as he face planted in the closet. He calmly slid the door back and jumped out the bedroom window. He started down the street at a steady pace. It was now five o'clock, Shino thought he'd come back later so he'd be the first to know, legitimately, that they were "_official_", completely forgetting the party planned for Team 7's Jonin promotion later on at eight.


	2. The Party

**7:21**

Kiba awoke to a peacefully sleeping Naruto, Kiba looked at the clock and fell out the bed. He had to get down to the party, he casually left a note on Naruto's nightstand as he ran out the door, half dressed.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked threateningly, concealing his knowledge.

"Um... I was... Leaving Naruto a note to come down to the Barbeque joint around 8. Why?" Kiba nervously stated.

"So you leave him a note half dressed?...I know you're lying Kiba. Why you ask? Because I was here earlier when you two had your little scene," Shino said apathetically, "and yes I saw everything, everything." Shino implied looking down at the brunette's crotch, Kiba, still in shock, could only mutter incoherently until he finally yelled, "Why were you even there...? I couldn't even smell you."

"I followed you after you snuck away from the Jonin ceremony, something you reminded everyone of at least sixty times a day. Why, you ask? Because you seemed to be up to something." Shino once again replied without hesitation.

Kiba's face turned red and he just ran away, he was only a few minutes away from his home before Shino reformed in front if him in a swarm of bugs. "Wait, I wanted you to know I'm happy for you and Naruto and I won't tell anyone until you guys do. Don't break his heart or I'll drain you of chakra." He threatened.

Kiba, once again blushing, just ran past Shino towards his house. He looked back and smiled "Thanks Shino you're a real friend." Kiba ran up on his porch and reached for his door, which opened as he put his hand on the knob.

"Kiba! Thank god, we thought something happened." Tsume grabbed her son, and hugged him close until she sniffed him. Her sniffs became louder and more aggressive, she looked up at Kiba.

"Where the hell were you, and why do you have hints of someone else's sweat and saliva on your body?" Tsume demonically uttered as she grabbed her trembling son by his jacket.

"Well.." Kiba explained

**5 minutes later**

Tsume's face was in absolute shock, her face turned red, and she sighed, "Wow, I knew you were gay but…. with Naruto?"

"Is it a problem...?" Kiba challenged his mother's words, which shocked her.

'_She's going to kill me_', the brunette thought, but his mother calmly placed her on his shoulder. "I'm a proud mom. My boy, dating the strongest in the village, be sure to keep your pheromones in check. Otherwise the entire clan will know what you do with that boy, unless you both come out soon." His mother walked down the street with Kuromaru in tow, Kiba saw the time, it was 7:51. He only had 9 minutes to get down to the party, he quickly ran upstairs, showered, and zoomed out the door.

**8:00**

Kiba burst through the entrance, he saw Kuromaru and Akamaru awaiting at the door, they were the lookouts for Team 7. He saw his fellow Chuunin's babbling amongst themselves, the sensei's, including Tsunade, were in a corner quietly discussing the disappearance of Uchiha Madara. Kiba was gestured over by Shino, the brunette slowly walked over and blushed a little, remembering the past conversation they had.

"When are you guys having sex," Shino blatantly whispered in the brunette's ear causing him to turn blood red, "I didn't think it was fair for Naruto-kun to blow you off, literally, and stop." Shino finished.

"What the hell Shino, since when were you so perverted?" The brunette asked, whom now believed him when he said he had seen everything. "Besides Naruto and I aren't having sex until he comes out, and we date a little first." Kiba sadly admitted.

"I see he's pretty hesitant to get it on with you, unfortunately he better hurry up. Why you ask? Because my bugs can detect the pheromones you're giving off, otherwise in laymen's terms you're freaking horny." Shino stated, the brunette shook his head yes in shame.

"Get down! They are here!" Tsume screamed.

"Why would everyone invite us here if the place is all dark and ominous." Sakura pointed out as she opened the door to vast darkness. The lights flashed on and everyone yelled in unison "SURPRISE!"

"This is for us?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto's eyes teared up, he couldn't believe how much people cared about him now. His eyes rested on Kiba, who blushed and looked down at his feet. Naruto, blushed, causing Sakura to take notice.

"Naruto?", the pink haired girl calmly spoke, "what's making you blush?"

Naruto nervously scratched his head, "oh it's nothing Sakura-chan I was just surprised everyone showed up."

'Liar' her inner form uttered, 'you were clearly blushing at Kiba, I'll get to the bottom of it.' She deviously schemed.

After about two hours, Kiba and Naruto had no choice but to speak to each other, they cleverly avoided conversation with each other so they wouldn't be awkward.

They stood there staring at each other, drinking their drinks. Naruto finally broke the silence with "So I've been thinking Kiba... I want to tell everyone I love you, right here, right now!" The brunette completely blushed, his entire body became red as blood, "A... Are y... You sure, Naruto I told you I wouldn't force you to." He stuttered.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't admit my feelings?" Naruto spoke with passion, he glared at Kiba and walked away towards the front of the restaurant. Everyone seemed to notice the blonde's determination, he quietly cleared his throat, which gathered everyone's attention.

"Um… hi everyone, I appreciate you all for coming tonight. It's been almost six years since the end of the war, and I'm proud to protect my fellow comrades. However there's one thing I kept from you all…" Kiba was completely embarrassed he had already came out but doing it again was awkward, he ran over to Akamaru and schemed on how to get Naruto off the stage before he revealed his big secret.

"... My dream of hokage is still strong, and if i'm to be elected fairly you should all know that I am G-..." Akamaru tackled Naruto, and began licking his face. Naruto was incoherently muttering words as the dogs enormous tongue coated the blonde's face. Kiba, pretending to be unaware, ran over to dog "Get off boy…!" Akamaru whined and slowly backed off the blond, he opened his eyes to the brunette's hand outstretched for him.

"Thanks Kiba, why did Akamaru do that?" The blond asked sincerely.

"Yea why did Akamaru jump on him!" Tsume added on.

"I guess he just really likes you…" Kiba stated while petting the dog's head, "Naruto can we speak alone for a moment."

"Sure…" Naruto reluctantly agreed, still unaware of the situation.

Kiba impatiently pulled Naruto into a booth, "What the hell are you doing? When you come out the closet you don't make a huge speech about war, hokage this and hokage that. You start with your closest friends, then you tell your parents and/or your sensei. That gives everyone time to adjust." Kiba spoke from the heart, Naruto bowed his head in shame and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Kiba, i just really love you and I want everyone to know. I just was carried away by the thought of being with you, forgive me please."

"Hey, hey don't cry Naruto. I love you too," the brunette calmly spoke as he sat next to the blond and hugged him, " and besides I love it when you do unpredictable things like that."

The blond settled down in Kiba's arms before they heard a loud thud, both boys looked up to see Sakura, and Ino rubbing their heads. The girls opened their eyes to see a demonic look in both Kiba and Naruto's eyes, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I suspected something was up earlier so I was waiting for you to talk to Kiba to see what was going on between you two." Sakura explained, "Ino just followed me out of curiosity." the pink haired girl nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, we are rooting for you guys 100%." Ino added on.

Naruto and Kiba both sighed in relief as all four of them, including Akamaru, walked from around the corner to see an empty restaurant, only the janitors remained there as they began cleaning up the place.

"Well damn..." The blond uttered.

"They left hastily." Sakura added on.

"Guess we should all head home guys," Naruto cheerfully spoke while headed towards the door. Kiba followed behind him, Ino and Sakura both continued on after the lovebirds. They each approached their streets that lead them in the opposite directions, however Kiba stayed with Naruto.

"Um... Kiba...?" Naruto nervously stuttered, his face was completely red with shyness.

"Don't worry Naruto, I promise to contain myself, I just wanted to stay with you tonight." The brunette claimed the blonde's lips, the blonde moaned a little before he broke the kiss, to the brunette's disappointment.

"Can we just drop by my apartment, so I can get a few things?" The brunette asked compassionately

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

As they walked in slight silence, Kiba realized, what about Akamaru? He had forgotten his dog was with him, for once in his life.

"Hey….can Akamaru stay over as well?" Kiba asked shyly, as if he knew the blond would say no, "I don't care, I thought he was anyway, since you two are inseparable. I would bring him some food or something though." The blond replied.

Kiba smiled and ran up towards his apartment. Naruto patiently waited outside with Akamaru who was barking, as if he was speaking to the blond. A few seconds later, Kiba ran out with an overstuffed bag.

"Jeez Kiba, are you moving in…?" Naruto sarcastically uttered.

"I just packed a few things I might need…" Kiba stated in a secretive, ambiguous tone.

The two headed down the street for Naruto's place which was, surprisingly, only a few blocks away.

**Naruto's Place**

"Welcome back, I guess..." Naruto uttered as he walked in the door, he turned around towards his lover and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. They were interrupted by Akamaru, who pushed them aside. He was barking loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear him.

"Shush... Akamaru you're gonna wake the neighbors up... Kiba can't you calm your dog down." The blonde asked. However Kiba's face was entirely red, leaving Naruto dumbfounded. _What's gotten into him? _He thought as he looked back at Akamaru who was barking as if he were speaking again.

**What Akamaru said "_Master Kiba are you and Naruto having sex tonight, if so can I watch...?__ PLEASSSEEE!?"_**

"Um... Naruto, Akamaru says he likes your place alot..." Kiba nervously stated, still in shock at Akamaru's comments.

_**I didn't say**_** that...!** Akamaru whined, as he lied down in a corner.

Naruto was looking at both Kiba and Akamaru suspiciously, he thought that Kiba planned something, something he'd do to Naruto. Naruto grabbed Kiba's 4 ton bag and took it towards his room, While Naruto was carrying it something fell out and hit his foot. "Dammit...!" He yelled, as he dropped the bag next to his bed. He bent down to pick up what had hit his foot; it was a bottle of lube. _What the hell...? I told him we aren't doing anything... _Naruto thought to himself before running back into the living room. "Um... Kiba do you want to explain what _this _is...!" Naruto yelled as he threw the bottle at the back of the brunette's head.

Kiba jumped up with a nervous look on his face, "Wait... Naruto it's not what you think...! I only got it in case... possibly... ya know... we got into it." Kiba explained while shaking violently, He saw Naruto begin to walk over to him. He closed his eyes in fear trying to ready himself for a punch. The punch never came, just a slight kiss on the lips. Naruto replied, "You're really cute when you're nervous Kiba... Don't worry I'm not mad. However you do deserve to know that, i'm really starting to contemplate whether I should just_ fuck_ you right now or not."

Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground, Akamaru jumped up in excitement, Naruto walked away back towards his room, he turned slightly hinting for the brunette to follow. By the time Kiba reached the room, Naruto was lying on the bed almost nude, his boxers were still on, "Care to join me...?" Naruto whispered seductively.

Kiba half-fainted before he began to strip down to his boxers, he closed Naruto's door before he jumped onto the bed on top of the blonde. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this day, Naruto." Kiba asked, relieved his lifelong dream was about to come true.

Naruto sat up and kissed the brunette on the lips, his tongue forced his way into the brunettes wet mouth. Naruto wrestled the brunette's tongue with his own, before finally pulling away for a breath. "I love you so much Kiba..." Naruto spoke, while panting heavily.

"You too..." Kiba replied passionately as he looked into the cerulean eyes before him, that lit in the moonlight. Kiba was starting to get hard as Naruto kissed his neck, and licked his broad chest, he couldn't control it any longer, he moaned, "YES, NARUTO!" He leaned down and pulled down Naruto's boxers with his teeth, very slowly, teasing the blonde. Kiba was amazed at Naruto's length, he looked the blushing blonde in the eyes before encasing his mouth onto Naruto's member. Kiba made sure he'd return the favor Naruto gave him earlier that day, he licked the blonde's shaft and sucked. Naruto moaned louder, and louder, "Damn Kiba... you're really good at this..." the blonde softly uttered, this made Kiba happy, he bit gently on the tip, and bobbed up and down. He licked the blonde's sensitive tip, and slammed his mouth down hard to the base of the blonde's soft pubic hair. Naruto began to thrust into the brunette's mouth, Kiba realized Naruto was at his limit and was ready to bust. Naruto's thrusts became faster, and faster, until he pumped one last time releasing his seed into the brunette's mouth, "Ahhh... Kiba!" He yelled loudly, before he fell back down onto the bed panting heavily.

Kiba, now smiling, loved the taste of Naruto. He made sure to savor this taste before releasing Naruto's penis from his mouth. "You came a lot... Did you enjoy...?" Kiba asked seductively. Naruto nodded, as Kiba now sat above Naruto.

"We're not done yet... Naruto. I want you inside of me..." Kiba spoke passionately. Naruto's eyes stretched open as he flipped the brunette onto his back, he was at attention again and saw the bottle of lube magically sitting on the nightstand. He reached for it and squeezed out a few drops, "I guess we did need this after all... eh, Kiba?" Naruto said, smiling at the brunette. He gently rubbed the slippery gel between his two fingers before he coated his shaft evenly. He picked Kiba's legs up, and put them onto his shoulders, Naruto slid one finger into the brunette's ass and began to feel around, stretching Kiba. He inserted another finger, causing Kiba to almost scream from both the pleasure and pain he was recieving. Naruto pushed in a little further until he found Kiba's prostate, Kiba moaned, "NARUTO...!" confirming that this was his sweet spot. Naruto pulled his fingers out and Kiba felt Naruto's tip at his entrance, Kiba nodded to let the blonde know he can continue. Naruto gently thrusted into the brunette's hot entrance, causing a loud moan from Kiba.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked comforting the brunette.

"Yea... you're just so big..." Kiba replied, trying to hold back his moans.

Naruto slowly rocked back and forth in the brunette, pulling all the way out until only the tip was inside and then shoving back into the brunette. "Come on Naruto, fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" the brunette yelled in pleasure, causing Naruto to roughen his thrusts. He pumped faster and harder each time causing Kiba to moan in intense pleasure, he was in heaven. His dreams came true, he was getting fucked by his lover. Kiba came onto his stomach as he howled "Yes! NAARUUTOO!", Naruto wasn't too far behind as he pumped a few more times. Each time Kiba's ass clamped around the blonde's penis, until he came into the brunette's tight ass. "YES! KIIBBAAA!" the blonde screamed.

Naruto collapsed next to the brunette, and cuddled up against him. Kiba laid his head against Naruto's chest before passing out. Naruto kissed him on the forehead, "I love you Kiba..." He said while passing out from exhaustion.

**_"that lying bastard," Akamaru whined, "he said Naruto wasn't ready for it yet, but sounds like he gave Kiba-sama the night of his life... I guess i should get some sleep though..." Akamaru said as he circled around a few times before passing out in front of Naruto's bedroom._**

**_A/N: _So what did y'all think of Chapter 2...? I had a few nosebleeds XDD, anyways Chapter 3 might be up by either Thursday or Friday, PLEASE REVIEW! IT STOPS MY WRITER'S BLOCK LOL!**


	3. I Have A Dirty, Little Secret!

Chapter 3: I Have a Dirty, Little Secret...!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

SURPRISE CHAPTER 3 IS READY!

TEAM KURENAI, GAI, AND KAKASHI ARE ASSIGNED AN S-RANK MISSION? THEY REST FOR THE NIGHT, WILL THE SECRET OF KIBA AND NARUTO'S RELATIONSHIP SPILL, OR WILL SOMETHING ELSE HAPPEN? ENJOY!

**6:30AM**

Naruto suddenly awoke to his barely lit bedroom. He still felt Kiba snuggled against him, which relaxed the blonde. He tried to quietly escape Kiba's tight grip on him, but the brunette began stirring around until he opened his eyes. "Morning, where are you going?" Kiba asked groggily.

"I was just going to the bathroom, and I didn't want to wake you... but since we're both up, we should shower." Naruto explained.

Kiba nodded his head in agreement, he threw the covers off the bed and tried to stand. A huge pain, however, shot up his back. Still nude, he limped over towards his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts, black boxers and a white t-shirt. Naruto already had disappeared into the bathroom, he left a towel and rag out for the brunette on the nightstand. Kiba now had to make his way to the bathroom without collapsing from his back pain. He slowly limped down the hall, he saw Akamaru quietly sleeping, not wanting to wake the dog, he dashed in the bathroom and quietly closed the door back. Once in the bathroom he saw Naruto patiently awaiting for the shower to heat up. For Naruto to have a slightly small apartment his bathroom was massive, he had, what looked like, a Jacuzzi tub, and a separate walk-in shower that was big enough for at least three people. 'I could learn to enjoy this place, especially that bathtub' Kiba thought to himself.

"Oh... Kiba, I didn't hear you walk in..." The blonde muttered as he walked over towards the brunette, embracing him in a kiss. Kiba returned the kiss to the blonde, Kiba had forgotten about the pain in his rear for a moment as the blonde grabbed his waist. Suddenly the pain shot back into the brunette's back, "ouch...!" He yelped, causing Naruto to back off extremely fast.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you...?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Just then, no! But damn I think we fucked to hard, my back is killing me." Kiba said, with a little anger in his voice.

Naruto giggled a little, causing Kiba to give him a death stare. "What's so funny...?" Kiba asked, approaching the blonde steadily.

Naruto's laughter was out of control now as he saw the brunette limping slightly. "I'm sorry Kiba," he began as he wiped a tear off his face,"I didn't mean to _do_ you that hard..." He continued without laughing.

Kiba blushed as he tried to look tough and walked by the blonde, stepping into the hot shower. Naruto slid the door open and closed it back as he stepped in, Kiba noticed a small bench in the shower and had collapsed onto it.

"You should get into the hot water, it'll relieve the pain in your back..." Naruto tried to state, forcing back his returning laughter.

"Fine!" Kiba grunted as he pushed the blonde aside and was now under the water. Naruto went and sat on the bench, observing the brunette as he slowly turned in the hot water. Kiba was beginning to feel relieved, Naruto then joined the brunette under the water.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto and Kiba both stepped out of the shower into a steamed bathroom. They could barely see anything, the two boys grabbed their towels and wrapped themselves up before grabbing their clothes, heading back for Naruto's room. Naruto began to strip the sheets off and threw them into a basket in the corner of his room, he then grabbed a new set of sheets out of his closet and began making the bed. Kiba removed his towel and began to put on his clothes, the pain wasn't all the way gone but it was at least manageable and he was able to walk. Akamaru pushed the cracked door open and sat beside Kiba. Kiba knew that Akamaru was mad at him, the dog began to bark and whine in a set pattern. _**"You said you guys weren't having sex...!"**_ The dog uttered.

"I'm sorry boy, it was unexpected..." Kiba nervously muttered back as he put his shirt on, he headed back towards the hazed out bathroom to brush his teeth. Naruto had finished making the bed and threw on his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

After both boys completed their morning routine, Kiba went into the kitchen and opened Naruto's fridge. Kiba was shocked Naruto's fridge was stocked completely with Milk, Eggs, Bacon, Various juices, and even sodas. Kiba pulled out all the breakfast materials and went into several cabinets before finding a pan. "Oi Naruto... I'm cooking breakfast! You want any...?" The brunette yelled into the living room.

"Yea that's fine babe...!" Naruto replied as he was playing with Akamaru.

After about 40 minutes of smelling food, Naruto impatiently went into the kitchen. The brunette outdid himself as he fixed a buffet of pancakes, bacon, cheese omelets, sausage, and muffins. Naruto's mouth watered as Kiba approached the blonde.

"Foods ready..." The brunette sarcastically uttered, engaging the blonde in a kiss.

"Kiba you outdid yourself, I didn't think you were going to cook all this...?" Naruto excitedly stated.

Akamaru came running into the kitchen, before sitting up in a chair, shocking Naruto. Kiba brought a few plates over to the table, Naruto thanked him as they both began to fix their plates. All tree of them, stuffed their entire mouths full of everything except oxygen. After their competition of who's the fastest eater, they all leaned back with stomachs stuffed. Akamaru barked excitedly before jumping down onto the floor, where Kiba had Akamaru's favorite bowl filled with water.

"That was awesome Kiba! I love you so much..." Naruto bellowed in happiness.

"You're welcome Naruto, I love you too..." Kiba replied with excitement.

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru exited the kitchen and returned to the living room. Naruto fell on the couch, and Kiba cuddled closely against him. "What are we doing today...?" Kiba muttered, not wanting to leave.

"Well today I thought we should gather our friends and tell them...that...well we're together now..." Naruto uttered, slowly dozing off.

"That...sounds fine..." Kiba uttered, he completely passed out.

**12:30PM**

Kiba was woken up by Akamaru, who licked the brunette's face. Kiba then realized there was someone knocking at the door. Kiba pushed Naruto repeatedly trying to wake him up. Naruto slowly muttered, "Wha... Kiba...?"

"Get up, someone's knocking at the door..." Naruto simply rolled over drifting back into his sleep. Kiba bit Naruto's neck causing the blonde to jump up quickly with Kiba still in his lap, almost flinging Kiba along with him.

Naruto fixed his hair a little before opening the door to Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Choji and Sai. "Well this is a surprise come on in guys...!" Naruto cheerfully stated.

Kiba jumped off the couch to the floor, pretending he was playing with Akamaru. Everyone walked in a sat down, Naruto went to go pull out extra chairs he had for anyone left standing. Ino and Sakura both were in fan girl mode as they each had dirty images fill their heads when they saw Kiba sitting on the floor, they both saw Kiba riding Naruto moaning his name, and Naruto gently kissing the brunettes neck.. Shino seemed a little surprised that Kiba slept over with the others looking confused before Shikamaru spoke up, "There you are Kiba, we went to your apartment and you weren't there. We thought you stayed at your mother's house for the night but you weren't there either..." Shikamaru said, "Thank goodness you're alright..."

Kiba gulped, he was trying to find the right words to reply back with.

"So what brings you guys here...?" Naruto asked, saving the brunette from an explanation.

"Well we all wanted to surprise you Naruto... We know you like dangerous missions so now we have one, your first mission as a Jonin." Shikamaru explained.

"Mission...?" Naruto asked a little confused, mostly sad since he only wanted to spend time with Kiba that day.

"Well we were going to Tsunade's to get a dangerous S-Rank mission. We all have to rendezvous and back up Hidden Mist ANBU members and safely intercept and defeat a band of Chuunin to Jonin ranked terrorists." Shikamaru explained seriously.

**Side note: After the war was over, the Allied Forces remained, but several terrorist organizations formed, similar to Akatsuki, that oppose the Alliance. So these organizations will attack various Hidden Villages and try to pin them on other countries, to start war.**

"Sounds like a cool mission, I'm in...!" Kiba yelled, although he smiled he was sad he couldn't spend the day with his boyfriend. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I never thought I'd have to go on a S-Rank mission on my first day as Jonin!" Naruto stated, clenching his fists.

Naruto and Kiba both changed back into their Ninja uniforms. They tied their headbands back on and headed out the door with the group.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Alright so is everyone clear on their individual duties on this mission!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Then head out, it takes about four days to reach the rendezvous location Mizukage sent me! Be careful!" Tsunade instructed.

Everyone headed out towards the gate, leaving Konoha. Everyone stopped when they reached the front.

"Everyone lets get this mission over with quickly...Alright move out." Naruto stated.

After traveling for 11 hours the team was ready to rest for the night, everyone saw Tenten gather a huge scroll which she used to summon a large inn.

"Finally a break!" Yelled Sakura, as she threw her shoes off and placed them at the entrance of the Inn.

Everyone did the same and everyone took their rooms, Naruto wanted Kiba to be with him but instead he was stuck with Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru was with Lee, Shino was with Sai. All the girls gathered in one room which left two rooms open. Naruto laid down, he couldn't get Kiba out of his head. Even though they were going out for just a day, Naruto missed Kiba's warm body snuggled to his. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the brunette was also struggling to sleep. Kiba looked over at Lee who had his shirt off and was knocked out. Kiba slowly lifted his head up and peeked at Lee's toned body, he knew all of Lee's training left his body in decent shape but he didn't know his abs would be well defined. His chest was toned beyond perfection, his arms were not to muscular but were still just as toned. '_Damn he's kinda cute_' the brunette admitted in his head. Now he was hard, he slapped himself in the forehead wondering why he was staring at someone else other than Naruto, who was in his room checking out Sasuke. Naruto still had no feelings for Sasuke but he never said anything about his body, Naruto peeked over at the black haired Jonin, Sasuke kept his body well toned, however Sasuke's eyes opened devilishly.

"What?!" Sasuke groaned as he turned over the other way.

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw a spider on you're arm and was wondering how to get it off..." Naruto lied, scratching his head.

_'Shit that was a stupid lie'_ he thought, he was hard now and the covers lifted up in a peak. Naruto hurriedly turned to his side so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Liar, you were staring at me... Like what you see...?" Sasuke teased.

"Get over yourself, just because you have some 60 year old pervert obsessed with your body( referring to Orochimaru) doesn't mean you're attractive!" Naruto lied, with anger in his voice.

"Then why are you getting so mad!" Sasuke uttered as he turned back over to face the blonde.

Naruto pretended like he dozed back off, leaving Sasuke confused. Little did Naruto know, Sasuke craves for Naruto, yea he left for power, but he mainly left the village because of his urges to just take the blonde's virginity. Sasuke turned back over and went back to sleep.

**Kiba and Lee's room**

Kiba was on top of Lee, Lee's hands massaged the brunette's ass. Lee then kissed the brunette passionately before Kiba realized he was being controlled by his urges. "I'm... s-sorry... I lost control... I'm sorry Lee, I love Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran out of the door towards one of the empty rooms. Lee looked confused as to what just happened himself. The boy thought he was dreaming, so he calmly laid back down on his mat.

"Wow! I can't believe what we just saw!" Sakura yelled as she was crowded around the tv with the other kunoichi. Ino broke the promise she and Sakura had made and told Tenten and Hinata about it. So she had cameras placed in the Inn to spy on the boys.

"Looks like everyone's gone back to sleep, guess we should too!" Tenten uttered as she turned the TV off, much to the other girls' disappointment.

The Next Morning

Kiba was the first to wake up, he cried himself to sleep multiple times at the fact he cheated on Naruto. Kiba slowly walked out of his room towards the blonde's room. He saw Naruto wildly spread out as the covers were in every direction possible, he looked over to Sasuke who was still sleeping as still as a board. Kiba closed the door back and went back to his empty room, he began crying again, "I have to tell him, when he wakes up I'll tell him...!" Kiba muttered between his sniffling, he wiped the tears from his face as he went to gather his gear, he heard the girls start to slowly awake and he saw Lee getting up and putting his shirt on. Lee stared at the brunette before saying, "Good morning Kiba, you look like you didn't sleep well, I didn't either I had the strangest dream last night!"

_'He thought it was a dream?'_ Kiba asked himself before saying, "What about?" He saw Lee's face turn red as he stood up and stretched. "Never mind forget that I asked..." Kiba hurriedly stated as he finished gathering his things and placed them by the door. He saw Tenten already dressed and ready, however she had a giant fan in her hand as she went into Naruto and Sasuke's room. Two loud smacks were heard before she yelled, "Get your asses up!" She went towards Shino and Sai's room before she touched the knob, the door opened with Sai and Shino already dressed and ready to go. Sakura, Ino and Hinata came out of their room dressed and packed, leaving Naruto and Sasuke hastily getting ready. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the room, Tenten slapped the two again with the huge fan, "Next time be up and ready! Also we'll reach a small town in about 9 hours so we'll stop and rest at an inn there!" Tenten explained to the rest of the group.

They all slipped their shoes on and walked outside the Inn. Tenten did a couple of hand signs and the inn disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all dashed off again.

"I see the small town up ahead...!" Hinata yelled as her byakugan was activated.

Everyone began heading in the direction Hinata was going, Naruto noticed that Kiba was a little further behind then usual. Naruto slowed down and saw that Kiba's eyes were still red as if he were crying.

"Hey... You ok?" Naruto asked trying to make the brunette smile.

"No... Naruto I... I...," Kiba started crying again, "I kissed Lee...!" Kiba yelled loud enough for everyone to turn and look at the couple.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, his eyes were filled with tears of rage, he clenched his fist and dashed past everyone in his Bijuu form. Everyone knew this had to be serious.

"Sasuke, Lee, Sai and Shino! You guys catch up to Naruto, we'll talk to Kiba.

The guys dashed off as the girls went towards Kiba, who sat with his face burried in his knees crying loudly. Akamaru nudged his head against his master's trying to cheer him up.

"There... There... Tell us what happened...?" Sakura compassionately said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Well... It all started... Like this..." Kiba said as he was calming down.

**WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 3 HOPE YA ENJOYED! IM SORRY THERE WAS NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER BUT LIFE THROWS PROBLEMS AT YA! NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY HAVE SOME YAOI SCENES BUT BETWEEN WHO AND WHO...?! PLEASE BE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW I HAVE HAD OVER 400 VIEWS ON THIS STORY AND ONLY 5 REVIEWS, COME ON GUYS PWEEZ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawa: OMG I'm dying , thanks for loving the story so far...! **

**Thank you reviewers! **

**Authors Note: SOO... I tried posting this over the weekend and i swear fanfiction would not let me post... eventually my computer gave up on trying to load the website. As for last week my house was being repainted so i had to stay at a friends house, who kept me writing the story lol, I had to type this on my iPhone and iPod back to back through Google Drive. But anyway this is a filler chapter leading into all the crazy ish that's gonna happen in the next few chapters. SMUT COMING VERY SOON! And by very soon I mean like next chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto, but if I did... ;) lol**

* * *

After about 30 minutes of explaining, Everyone was in absolute shock, the brunette went into detail starting from the day he first knew he was in love with Naruto, The day he cried himself to sleep when the blonde left with Jiraiya, and the first time the two were intimate with each other and his incident with the poor, innocent, Rock Lee.

"Well...," Sakura said, pondering what she should say next, "Wow! I'm not even sure what to say... Ino? Hinata? Tenten?" Sakura stated leaving the answer out in the open.

Tenten walked over, her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. She stood in front of the brunette and stared him directly in the face. "It's not like you actually did anything... I mean yes what you did was wrong but it's not like you fully cheated, you were caught up in sexual frustration and you needed relief, it's perfectly understandable. I'm amazed you were able to stop yourself." Tenten explained abrasively, the other girls nodded in agreement.

Kiba rubbed his eyes, and looked up at everyone."You guys really think so...? What if he hates me or...," Kiba stopped mid-sentence and dropped his head quickly ,"tries to kill me...?" Kiba asked, trembling.

"Really Kiba, now you're being too extreme. Naruto wouldn't kill you over this..." Sakura had doubt in her voice before she quickly continued, "I think after we complete this mission you and Naruto should talk this out... In the open... Or at least around us. He should be calm by then, but for now until the end of the mission, keep minimal distance." Sakura explained patting the brunette on the back. "Now let's catch up to them...!" Sakura stated as she stood up, extending her hand out for the brunette.

He took Sakura's hand and stood up with her help, he dusted his clothes off and calmly sniffed in the air, "At least they're still nearby, about 2.5km( about 1.6 miles) in direction of 4 o'clock, " he sniffed a few more times before continuing, "it seems Sasuke caught up to him." Kiba uttered, surprised, forcing a smile on his face. The team dashed off towards Naruto's location, when arriving they saw Naruto glowing and clad in bright blue, flames. He was no longer just the Jinchuuruki of Kurama, he was now the Jinchuuruki of the Juubi. The team wondered how Sasuke even caught the guy, when he seemingly vanished away, similarly to Minato. As they progressed further and landed on the field they saw Naruto enclosed in Sasuke's Susanoo. Sai and Shino were trying to calm Naruto down from the outside, however Naruto was focused on trying his best to break out. He couldn't break it but he did, however, cause several fractures in the Susanoo's Armor. Each time he punched the shield, a thunderous clap was heard, the ground shook violently, and the armor would crack more. The team had stopped at a minimal safe distance, in case Naruto broke out and started to fight Sasuke.

"Sasuke let him out...!" Kiba yelled, as he ran up to Sasuke, shocking the girls and Akamaru. Sasuke turned towards Kiba, his EMS(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) seemingly pierced into the brunette's conscious before his eyes faded to jet black.

"Hmmph!" Sasuke grunted and the Susanoo quickly evaporated, Naruto looked at the brunette and jerked the other way.

"Thanks..." He uttered angrily. "I was about to break it anyway...!" He said under his breath.

Naruto's angelic, exuberant, blue flames faded away slowly, he was calming down a bit at least, as Sakura approached him cautiously. "How did those bastards even catch up to you?" Sakura joked.

"Hmmph!" Naruto simply grunted and crossed his arms. He looked on at the peaceful pond, that shimmered gracefully in the sunset. Sakura punched Naruto on the head and picked him up violently by his collar swaying him back and forth. "Who the hell do you think you are '_hmmph'ing_' me, why I oughta..." She yelled demonically leaving the other shinobi in shock. Sakura finally let the dazed blonde go, he stood up slowly and looked at Kiba. He looked away and began to dust off his pants before saying "When I ran away, I was in this field. I sat here looking at the pond to think, like I would back home, but as I closed my eyes, Sasuke's Susanoo wrapped around me," Naruto explained before turning towards the brunette, once again. Kiba blushed a little hoping Sakura convinced him to calm down, since he was unable to hear their conversation. Naruto hurriedly walked towards the brunette, Kiba was nervous at what the blonde would do. Naruto placed his hands on the brunette's neck, pulling his head down. "Kiba... You and I should break up..." Naruto calmly whispered into the brunette's ear, hiding his tears. He quickly turned away, still forcing his tears back. He didn't want to see Kiba cry, knowing that it would make him cry as well. He didn't want it to end like this, not this fast, but he was confused and thought this was the best option. There was no way he was over the brunette, he wanted to have more late nights, laughs, cooking, and just hanging out at least before they were over. He hoped the brunette wouldn't give up so easily.

With Kiba remaining at a loss of words, Naruto dashed ahead of the group and then the entire team followed shortly after. They traveled in silence for the next few days without resting. After rendezvousing with the Mist ANBU, Choji, and Shikamaru they completed their mission with ease. The Mizukage paid them for their help and handed Shikamaru a note for the Hokage. They headed back towards the leaf...

**Konoha 10:45pm**

The team made it in record time, a mere two-and-a-half days. After taking a break at Ichiraku's, they headed for the Hokage's building. When they arrived, Sakura and Shikamaru turned in their individual reports as captain, explaining that everything ran smoothly. After their reports were finished, Naruto hurriedly ran home to his apartment, not saying a word to anyone.

**Naruto's place **

Naruto ran through the door crying harder than he ever had before, he held in his pain from the last 5 days after he officially ended his and the brunette's relationship. He went into his room and saw Kiba's things still sitting in his overstuffed bag, he started to pack all them neatly while remembering the, rather short, time they had together. He checked all over the house to make sure he didn't forget anything, once he was sure, he pulled out a piece of paper from his room and he left Kiba a note on his bag. Placing it outside his apartment door, he knew he wouldn't be able to control his emotions if the brunette would've shown up. Naruto went back inside and forced himself to sleep.

A few hours later, after ditching the others, Kiba was on the blonde's patio. He saw his bag already packed and outside his door, but hadn't noticed the note, and grabbed the bag angrily. He put the bag on his back and dashed off towards his place. When he arrived at his home, he burst through the front door and slammed it shut. The loud slam caused Akamaru to look up at his master and bark loudly, and worryingly. Kiba ignored Akamaru and went into his room and threw the bag on his bed. He sat there not even moving, thoughts of the blonde raced throughout his head. _'Why didn't he want to talk'_ He pushed the bag onto the floor causing the note to fall noticeably on the floor. Kiba, nervously picked it up and began reading it...

* * *

_Dear Kiba, _

_ I didn't want it to end this way but I'm a little upset you did that to me. Truthfully I could never stay mad at you, I don't even think I'm mad at you, I still love you very much... Believe me I do, I want us to be together but for now I need time think... Sorry for being bad with words... _

_ Naruto_

* * *

Kiba gently laid the note down and sat down on his bed. He lied down, now confused more than ever. '_Why the hell did you seem so angry then?_' '_Talk about mixed signals' _He contemplated in his head over and over before dozing off.

**6 days later...**

Kiba had not left his apartment since reading Naruto's note, he had not eaten, did not bathe, he just did, well nothing. He only got up to use the bathroom and quietly jump back into the safety of his warm, comforting, silk bed. Every once in a while Akamaru would come and try to comfort him but the dog knew he needed Naruto's comfort, so he'd quietly exit the brunette's room and lie back down. Kiba groggily awoke after crying himself to sleep for the billionth time, but now he was out of tears, better yet, he didn't even know what to cry about anymore. '_How was Naruto doing_' was all he could think about, '_when will Naruto come to me_' he was clearly stressing himself out. He looked at his clock and saw it was 1:05pm, he thought that maybe today he should go see Naruto, '._..but what if he still needs his space...'_ Kiba thought he was going crazy, he waited years before he could even admit his feelings for the blonde/ but know he couldn't stop thinking about him over and over again. He stared at his ceiling, wrapped in deep thought until he was slowly starting to doze off again, but was interrupted by a knock at his door.

Kiba jumped out of bed and fell face first on the floor, his legs felt like jelly, his hair was a spiked mess, and his pants were rolled up unevenly on each leg. He stumbled violently towards the door hoping it was Naruto. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to a rather worrisome looking...Sasuke.

"Sasuke...!" Kiba uttered angrily.

"Yo," The raven spoke, "Everyone's been looking for you, and jeez you look...pale. When's the last time you ate anything, or showered for that matter." Sasuke asked concerned. Kiba slowly blinked his eyes, but without energy his brain needed time to process Sasuke's words. He finally answered "What do you want Sasuke I'm sleep-..." The brunette was cut off by Sasuke.

"You've slept long enough! I want you to get a shower, because I'm taking you out to eat...!" he demanded.

Kiba's eyes had stretched wide, '_since when did Sasuke give two shits about anyone, except himself, more importantly why the hell is he talking to me like I'm some dog...oh_.' He thought to himself. He then hurriedly walked back into his apartment violently stumbling again towards his bedroom and gathered a fresh pair of clothes and stumbled into his shower. Sasuke let himself in, closed the door and sat on the brunette's couch waiting for him to finish. Akamaru growled at the raven incessantly, leaving Sasuke to give the dog dirty looks. After 20 minutes the brunette stepped out of the shower, he threw his clothes into his room and headed down the hallway to a sleeping Sasuke, who jumped up.

"Bout time... I almost went to sleep..." The raven uttered, yawning.

'_You were asleep_!' Kiba thought to himself before saying,"so where are you taking me...?"

"To Ichiraku's, I just wanted to talk, but seeing how pale you look, I thought it would be a nice bonus." Sasuke explained.

Kiba petted his dog who was still growling, "I'll be back boy!" He stated reassuring the dog, "don't worry I suspect something to...I'll be fine." He whispered into the dog's ear before he and Sasuke left out of his house and headed for Ichiraku's.

Kiba and Sasuke walked down the street for a few minutes before reaching the stand. Kiba saw Naruto leaving with Sai, Choji, and Shikamaru. He looked happy, as the four laughed heartily walking off in the distance. Kiba hadn't seen Naruto for almost a week and he seemed so happy, while the brunette was depressed and paler than Sai. "Snap out of it!" Sasuke stated as Kiba almost walked past the stand. Sasuke dragged the brunette into the stand and sat down. He ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen, with extra beef. Kiba pulled his hair slightly as he knew this was the blonde's favorite dish. The steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of them both, they both ate in silence, glaring at each other when the other wouldn't notice.

After a while Sasuke slammed his bowl down and spoke up, "You haven't said one thing, get over him Kiba! He is obviously happy without you, besides if he truly loved you he'd be just as depressed, and as pale as you wouldn't he...?" Unbeknownst to the brunette, Sasuke wanted Naruto for himself and wanted to manipulate Kiba into avoiding any contact with him, or at least make the two hate each other. Sasuke thought this was his only chance to do so, since the brunette was heartbroken.

"You're right... He did seem a little too happy but I don't blame him, he's been depressed all his life so I can understand if he wishes not to turn back to that." Kiba uttered. Sasuke angrily turned his attention back to his ramen. Kiba's suspicion arose again as he stood up, thanked Sasuke for the meal, and headed back towards his place. As he walked down the semi busy streets, he was beginning to think about what Sasuke had said, the raven did make a point but what if this was Naruto's way of having time to himself. Kiba arrived at his apartment and re-read Naruto's heartfelt letter over and over, reassuring himself the blonde did care for him, however, suddenly, he caught a whiff of someone in his house. Whoever this was, he appeared out of nowhere and was now lurking behind the brunette. He turned around slowly to pissed off Sasuke. Kiba jumped and yelled for Akamaru, who didn't come to his aid, strangely. Sasuke pushed the brunette to the floor, causing the brunette to hit his head with a loud smack on the hardwood floor. "What the hell...?" Kiba shouted at the raven.

Sasuke bent down and looked him dead in the face, "I'm only going to say this once Kiba! Stay away from my Naruto... Got it!" Kiba nodded in agreement, even though he didn't agree. He just wanted to get him out of his house. Sasuke then picked the brunette up by his neck, choking him and slamming him against the wall. "Good, you're not as stupid as you look..." The raven smirked. "Now to make sure we understand each other..." He seductively whispered in the brunette's ear, before he nibbled on his ear.

"W-what are you doing...?" The brunette asked, petrified. Sasuke ignored the brunette and forcibly tossed him onto his bed. Sasuke climbed on top of the brunette's body, and began to pull off the brunette's jacket. Kiba was now squirming more than he ever had in his life, he tried to fight off the raven to no avail. He was simply not strong enough,_ 'Naruto, I'm so sorry...'_ The brunette thought to himself as Sasuke continued to rip off more and more of his clothes.

"Much better," Sasuke said to a naked Kiba. "Now I see what Naruto sees in you, you're quite cute, however he sees you as a weak, unreliable, little bitch." Sasuke gloated, slowly cosseting the brunette.

"I'm not a bitch, Naruto_ loves_ me and I _love_ him, whatever you're gonna do to me just do it, _I'll_ still love him no matter what!" Kiba screamed, regaining his confidence.

Sasuke was infuriated by this, having the brunette say Naruto loved him, drove him over the edge. Sasuke unpinned the brunette and punched him square in the face, he grabbed the brunette by the throat, tightening his grip to a strangling hold. "You idiot! Naruto is_ mine_, all _mine_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, as he slung the brunette to the floor, still choking him. Sasuke released his grip, watching the brunette cogh violently, he then began kicking him in the stomach and punching him in the face, Kiba spat blood with each impact of the raven's foot and fist. After the intense abuse stopped, after what seemed like hours, the brunette had a smile on his face, "I'd...g-gladly die...for him Sasuke... Unlike you..." he could barely say the words, the throbbing pain shot threw his body. He took inconstant breaths. Tears streamed from his swelled eyes, blood flowed from his mouth and nose, and he put on a wide grin. Sasuke, realizing it was pointless to beat the brunette to a pulp anymore, turned away and headed for the door. He looked back at the naked, struggling brunette, who was trying to stand up, Kiba's stomach and lower chest were purple and black, he had bruises all over his stomach, and face. He coughed violently and still spat up blood this time it was a constant stream, and each time he'd get on his feet, he'd fall back down from the intense pain, and bruising of his ribs. He ultimately stopped, as the pain was starting to become unbearable. "N..Naruto..." He sputtered softly.

"If you ever go around Naruto again, I'll kill you!" Sasuke threatened, staring the brunette in the face with his sharingan. He immediately dashed out the door, not allowing Kiba to say anything else that might've pissed him off. Kiba grinned a little before he fell unconscious. He liedd there seemingly lifeless; where was the Hero of The Leaf, the number one hyperactive knucklehead, the one he loved and was loved by? Where was he? After Sasuke left, his fellow companion Akamaru was relieved of the paralysis the raven casted on him. Akamaru comforted the brunette, occasionally licking his face trying to wake him up. However he didn't flinch, nor did he move. Akamaru let out a long howl, and lied next to the brunette.

* * *

**Naruto's point of view, 4:05pm **

Naruto walked out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop with Choji, Shikamaru, and Sai, visiting Ino, Sai's new girlfriend. Sai thought bringing her a nice boxed lunch would calm her down, or so he read in a book. As the gang walked down the street conversing back and forth, Ino came flying around the corner, "RAMEN IS A FATTENING FOOD YOU IDIOT, IM NOT FAT! OR DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Ino yelled, causing everyone to stare in fear.

She dragged the poor soul off to who knows where, leaving the other guys terrified. They continued walking, as if nothing happened, occasionally peeking back.

"Naruto, I'm glad we got you out today," Shikamaru started, concernedly, "you probably would've died alone in your apartment. You can't just go incognito for days without eating or drinking." Shikamaru finished, annoyed.

"Yea you were looking paler than Sai..." Choji stated while laughing uncontrollably. Luckily for him Sai was dragged off into the unknown a moment ago.

"Yea..." Naruto uttered not really focusing on what they were saying, he was lost in thought, thinking about Kiba. The gang walked another four blocks or so, before they reached Shikamaru's house. The expensive property seemed unaffordable for just Shikamaru, it had to be passed down through his family or something. Naruto wondered how the hell could he even afford such a place, if he bought it. When Shikamaru opened the large double doors, there stood a large staircase spiraling up towards the second floor. To the left was an open living room with an L-couch, a flat screen TV, and a center coffee table. To the right there was a chef's kitchen, with an island, the counters were covered with granite, and the tiled-floors were made of marble. His house looked as if it belonged in a magazine.

"Wow! This place is amazing...!" Naruto exclaimed, kicking his shoes off leaving them by the door.

"It's nothing really, it's just something I happened to stumble upon..." Shikamaru apathetically stated, disappearing into the kitchen.

Naruto and Choji sat in the living room quietly, Shikamaru then returned with different bags of chips and drinks. He sat the chips on the table and lied down on the couch. Naruto's short lived enthusiasm went away as more images of the brunette went into his head. "Do you guys think I overreacted with Kiba?" Naruto sadly spoke wholeheartedly, becoming teary eyed. He picked at the carpet as memories of the argument appeared in his head.

"In Kiba's defense, yes you were the one overreacting a lot, from what I heard from Sakura." Shikamaru explained. "You weren't wrong but you didn't have to blow up and dash away like that." Shikamaru added. Naruto was still lost in thought, holding his head down letting the lazy nin's words seep into his head. Choji placed his hand on the blonde's back, "Cheer up Naruto, i'm sure things'll work out just fine..." Choji stated, attempting to stop the conversation before it had gone to far. Shikamaru looked as if he was about to say something else before Naruto jumped up, "I can't do this anymore, I need to talk to him!" The blonde rushed out the door, with his shoes in his hands, and headed down the street.

"Well sheesh, I was just going to tell him to go talk to him..." Shikamaru stated in a shocked tone.

"Want to follow him...?" Choji asked, opening a bag of chips.

"Too troublesome!" Shikamaru stated, annoyed, as he fell back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I figured you'd say that, you'd think that lazy habit of your's would have gone away by now..." Choji argued.

* * *

The blonde hurriedly rushed to the brunette's apartment. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally stumbling a little. Once the brunette's apartment was in sight, he ran up and knocked on the door frantically "HEY KIBA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, OK..?"after knocking a thousand more times he heard Akamaru barking uncontrollably and whining, as if he were frightened.

_'Kiba never leaves Akamaru alone!_' Naruto said to himself, forming a rasengan in his hand. He blasted the door down and ran back towards the brunette's room. He fell to his knees as he saw a lifeless Kiba lying in a pool of blood.

"K-K-Kiba...no..." Naruto hugged the pale, cold, body of the brunette. He placed his ears to his chest, and he heard a slight heartbeat. He then wrapped the brunette in his jacket and ran out the door towards the hospital. Naruto ran faster than he ever had in his life. Once he arrived at the entrance he saw Tsunade.

Naruto screamed, "Tsunade help me! Please he's hurt badly!"

"My god, what the hell happened?" Tsunade bellowed as she took the brunette from his hands.

"I don't know... I went to his apartment to talk to him and there he was, just lying there... I thought he was dead!" Naruto screamed, as he was now sobbing uncontrollably. Not long afterwards, a team of medical nin ran out of the hospital with a stretcher ready for the brunette.

"Get him to the O.R. stat! He has massive internal bleeding!" Tsunade yelled as she ran into the hospital along with Naruto. They reached the double doors of the O.R., and Tsunade stopped while the medical nin continued on.

"Naruto wait out here, I'll take care of him." Tsunade stated in a caring tone.

"But..."

"It wasn't an option, it was an order from your Hokage!" Tsunade cut Naruto off, running into the O.R. Naruto waited outside on the bench, he sat there with his head down, trying to figure what could have happened to the brunette. '_had he tried to kill himself...?_' Naruto thought, '_No, those bruises came from a third party_.' He punched the wall next to him in anger, "please Kiba come back to me! Don't die on me, I never told you how sorry I am!" Naruto pleaded softly.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital 11:45pm **

Tsunade walked out of the hospital room, Naruto had a distant gaze on his face as she approached him. She sat down beside him a let out a long sigh, "Well Naruto...," Tsunade began, "We were able to stop his internal bleeding, however, he's in a coma. I don't know when he'll be up Naruto." Tsunade explained, with tears in her eyes.

"No..I won't let my friends die, and I damn sure won't let my boyfriend die either..." Naruto yelled,"I need to apologize..." He muttered to himself.

"Look Naruto, you can't selfishly justify the situation, Kiba was badly hurt, who knows how long he was in his house bleeding, maybe if we got to him sooner but... you need to accept this!" Tsunade shouted, holding back her tears.

"You don't know that...Kiba is a fighter, he'll make it!" Naruto retorted. "Look, Naruto...Sakura told me everything, including the fight you two had...!" Tsunade explained, while placing her arms around the blonde, comforting him.

"I...just want...to apologize..." Naruto quietly muttered, tears streaming from his eyes once again.

"Naruto stop crying, it won't wake him up any faster..." Tsunade whispered in his ears.

Naruto nodded his head, Tsunade unwrapped herself from the blonde, and she headed back into the O.R. She moved Kiba to the ICU and Naruto stuck beside her until she was finished connecting, what seemed like, a mass of wires to the brunette. After Kiba was situated in his room, Tsunade left without a word and Naruto sat beside the brunette holding his hand. "I'm sorry..." he softly muttered to the peacefully sleeping, Kiba.

**A/N: Chapter 5 won't take as long to get up, review if you want idc anymore...i mean that in a nice way. Now that they are finished painting my house I'll be able to update once again by on a weekly basis like every Friday or Saturday. **


End file.
